The green-eyed monster is hot in bed
by shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Max gets jealous and shows Tyson a good time.


**This was written for the sole purpose of satisfying my very specific desire to read a jealous dominant Max. Peace.**

"Maxie, what is wrong?!" Tyson whined, tone caught dead in between pleading and baffled. Seconds ago he had been signing autographs and basking in the attention of all his starstruck fans. While the rest of the Bladebreakers tended to avoid the spotlight, or be downright hostile in the face of it (see: Kai), he happily soaked up the attention.

Now, though? He was being dragged by the wrist by a visibly upset Max. As they threaded through the hallways of the hotel Tyson's mind went blank on him. What was happening?

Silently, the blond blader marched forward, eyes set in a grim expression that would make even the Blitzkrieg boys' clamber over from on top of each other's heads to get out of his way.

Or so he liked to think. He wasn't sure. He wasn't really scary, unfortunately.

However, he was pissed.

Pissed at all the people who had been fawning over _his_ boyfriend, reaching out to touch him and generally hogging all of the time and attention that by all rights belonged to Max. Autographs, pictures, all excuses to get closer to the World Champion. It wasn't like he couldn't tell. He wasn't stupid.

The problem was how eagerly Tyson soaked it all up. The dumbass didn't have any clue how much it irritated Max. It was tolerable, but only to an extent. Max stood by and let Tyson have a field day being an attention whore after they were announced the winners of the tournament. He let him sign as many sheets of papers, posters, and pictures that were offered his way the second day when their hotel was unexpectedly assaulted by fans who had found out where they would be staying. He let him stop and pose for as many pictures as required when they were out that evening trying to have a quiet date by themselves but it had gotten out of hand, now.

Those rabid fucks were _everywhere!_

It was pissing him off so much now that Ray had offered to sic Kai on them to get the two a few blessed minutes of peace.

The only person who didn't realize it was Tyson fucking Granger.

Even the uncharacteristic cusses that Max had taken to mutter under his breath every time they were accosted by a fan weren't cluing him in. The American didn't want to admit that he was jealous, but he totally was and he didn't want to spell it out for Tyson but really, he should know.

Especially since jealousy was Tyson's entire brand as a boyfriend. He would latch on to Max's hand and never let go whenever the AllStarz were in sight. He would insert himself into every picture any remotely attractive looking guy got with him. There was a time when he convinced himself Kai had the hots for Max and won't stop glaring at him or pulling Max into his lap every time he was in view. He once snuck in some weed when they were in Paris and got so high he went on an entire spiel about how precious Max was and how nobody deserved him except for Tyson because the Japanese cared for him more than his own life.

So really, shouldn't he be able to tell Max was openly and quite clearly jealous of how Tyson doted on those nameless nobodies who had started surrounding and following him everywhere now? Well, boohoo, for them. Tyson was his, all _his_ and if he needed a good, strong reminder of that then that's what he would get.

"Mack-su!", Tyson had no idea why or when he'd taken to calling his boyfriend that but he found it was appropriately annoying so kept at it.

Huffing indignantly, he trailed behind the American, somewhat nervous about what he had done because Max looked _angry._

He was dragged into the elevator in complete silence, and absolutely was not expecting the eager lips that met his the moment the elevator doors closed behind them.

His arms went to wrap around Max's waist per habit but were pulled to rest on the American's shoulder instead. Surprised, Tyson's fist bunched up the fabric of his shirt and pulled him close as he could go.

Max, who was usually more pliant and submissive, was attacking his mouth with an intensity that set his heart racing. Tyson could do little more than stand there and make feeble attempts at matching his pace, his limbs tingling at the fair hands that were roaming his chest from underneath his shirt.

Tyson's fingers threaded into Max's hair and clutched hard onto the blonde strands, his initial surprise morphing into fascinated desire. He didn't think he could stop kissing him now, even if the hotel was bombed around them.

He had to stop though when the elevator doors opened on their floor and they tore their faces away from each other to come face to face with a very amused looking Kai, Ray, and Kenny.

"We have rooms.", Ray reminded them gently as he stepped in. Tyson would retort something about all the places he had caught him and Kai sucking face if his mind wasn't completely scattered right now.

"There are some crazy fans down there.", Max warned the trio as he stepped out, face carefully arranged into his usual cheerful smile, waiting for Tyson to follow him.

Kai, who was the last one yet to get in the elevator heard the American's words and immediately turned around to leave only for a tan arm to extend and grab onto his scarf, quite literally dragging him back inside before the lift doors closed and left the two alone in the hallway.

Max's smile dropped and he marched off to their room. He was nowhere near satisfied, his body was craving more and he couldn't fucking _stop_ now.

He unlocked the door and pushed Tyson inside, heart thumping wildly around his chest. He had never _ever_ tried to dominate Tyson before. As much as he enjoyed the idea of manhandling the Japanese and working his body just how he liked it, he hadn't ever tried to push Tyson around like that. He had always assumed the role of the submissive partner because he felt too embarrassed for anything else.

Today, however, Tyson was going to see how he belonged to Max all over his body and in every inch of his skin.

Shorts visibly tenting, Tyson tried to reach forward and pull Max into him but his wrists were promptly caught and shoved away by his boyfriend. Max pushed Tyson down onto his knees as he moved to stand in front of him, dropping his trousers and rubbing his cock against the plump lips of the Japanese teen.

"Suck."

One word, in a tone he had never before heard Max use and Tyson knew he was in for a good time. Maybe, following orders would actually lead to something for once.

Opening his mouth without protest, he let Max thrust his way into his throat. His hands went to rest on Max's ass but were immediately pushed away. His cap was grabbed and thrown off, hair roughly bunched to direct his head around. Tyson let go of his neck for Max to jerk around as he pleased. Opening his throat as far as it could go, he squeezed his eyes shut and swirled his tongue around, taking his cock in fully and then being pulled back, left panting for a couple of seconds before being thrust into again. His hands rested on Max's knees to support himself as the dick hit the back of his throat in a frightening tempo, his own cock aching and dampening the fabric of his underwear.

Honestly, if it was Tyson fucking Max's mouth like that, he wouldn't have lasted that long.

A groan tore out of Max, making Tyson's shoulders shudder as his pace increased. He could feel saliva and precum make its way down his chin and neck. There was a lot.

Growling, and apparently not satisfied, Max pulled away and used Tyson's hair to tug him to his feet. Frantically, he stripped Tyson, tongue lapping at the bluenette's lips brokenly. This was hot. The look of wonder and arousal on Tyson's face was doing him in. The way Tyson's body shivered under his wandering hands, eager to obey and please made his cock twitch. He didn't know Tyson would naturally learn to submit to his commands so easily. They could have done this so long ago.

Max took one look at Tyson's swollen cock and smirked. It looked desperate for attention.

That devious curl of the blonde's lips made Tyson lick his own. His hand moved to touch his cock but was slapped away and he was pinned with a hard blue glare. A hand closed around his throat and squeezed, making Tyson's eyelids lower in arousal.

"Max.", he breathed. Who had taken his cute, innocent pup and replaced him with this insatiable deviant?

Tyson was pushed down on to the bed, the hand on his throat never releasing its hold as Max crawled on top of him, resting his knees on both sides of his head. Without giving Tyson another moment's respite Max pushed into his mouth again, his hips bucking at the sight of Tyson's soft lips closing around his shaft.

With his other hand, Max lifted the hem of his shirt, catching the edge of the fabric in his teeth so he didn't end up biting down on his lips instead.

Tyson's eyes rolled back in his skull as his mouth was plundered, his own dick leaking against his stomach. Max was biting into his t-shirt and choking his throat as he fucked his mouth and Tyson still didn't know what he had done to piss the blonde boy off, but he desperately wished he found out so he could do it again.

"Focus.", Max barked from above him as he saw Tyson's expression becoming vacant and a little too pleased. "Focus on my dick tearing your throat apart so that's all you remember the next time those assholes try to paw at you."

Tyson didn't know what he meant, and just then he didn't care as he continued to suck on the moist and leaking head of Max's cock, the dual pressure of the dick and the fist making his head feel woozy. He couldn't look away from Max, and the possessed look on his face though.

Craving more, Max crawled off Tyson, his fingers sweeping down the bluenette's heaving chest. Smirking, he dragged a single finger down the underside of Tyson's cock before moving to dig through their dresser drawers for lube.

"What are you lying there for? Did I cum?"

Tyson rose on to his shivering feet, stumbling shakily over to where Max stood, pink lips curled and the blue of his eyes dark with lust. He wanted to reach over and tug that shirt off of his chest but he didn't trust himself to act out of orders now.

Max seemed to be thinking something similar though, for he shrugged his t-shirt off and came to grab onto Tyson's shoulders instead, shoving his chest down on to their desk. His fingers splayed over his back, holding his shoulders down as he grabbed on to Tyson's right thigh and lifted it to lay it on the worktop, leaving his ass spread open and his darkened hole visible.

Working out a generous amount of lube, Max worked it onto his dick, coating it fully. He nudged Tyson's ass with the tip of his cock, as much space as he would give him to protest if he had a problem. None came.

Holding his dick steady with one hand, Max eased himself into Tyson, making the Japanese teen latch onto the edges of the desk as he threw his head back in a deep, guttural groan. Immediately, Max grabbed his wrists, lifting them off the table top and bringing him behind his back where he could hold them down against the World Champion's spine as he started moving his hips in slow but deep movements, reaching as far as he could inside him.

"Fuck, Max!", Tyson cried as the dick inside him started picking up pace, thrusting him against the table.

"Mine is the only name you will ever moan like that.", Max said as he watched Tyson, the side of his face pressed into the desk, lips open, mouth drooling as Max rocked his entire body with the strong gyrations of his hips. One hand still restraining Tyson's limp wrists, Max threaded his fingers in Tyson's long blue hair to press him down harder and give himself leverage over the panting teen beneath him.

"Ma… Max, ah!" Tyson's eyes were tearing up now, his body sweating under the storm of sensations washing over him. He hadn't ever believed Max would one day have him spread over their table and fuck his brains out till he forgot how to talk or walk, but it didn't really matter. No way in hell would his brain ever be able to conjure something as wild and pleasing as this.

His ass throbbed, the pain was only adding on to the intensity of Max's thrusts. He felt another cry rip out of him, his cock, untouched and unattended to, feeling close to bursting as the right spot was hit inside him.

"R-right right there, Max, oh fuck!"

His dick was leaking between his legs and tears were flowing down the bridge of his nose as the American panted on top of him, movements hard and unrelenting. Nothing could ever compare to this. Tyson was never topping again.

His eyes rolled back, waves of pleasure rolling off him and causing a flush of blood that left him feeling warm and wanton, Max's name the only word on his mind now.

The hand clenching his hair pulled back and reached around his hips to grab on to his cock, a few hard tugs all that was required to make Tyson spurt thick threads of cum over Max's hand and the table. His ass was still being pillaged but as his orgasm rolled off, he found he no longer had the strength to do anything but lay there and take it.

Thankfully, Max wasn't long behind him as his grunts became rougher and louder, no patience left in his thrusts now as his hands held Tyson's hips down. Max lifted his leg to prop his foot upon the table driving down into Tyson's tight hole with all he had left, till the pressure exerted squeezed out his orgasm with a feral growl that Tyson would count as the hottest sound he had ever heard.

Panting, Max emptied himself into Tyson's hole before collapsing on top of his sweating back, their skin rubbing slick against each other. Tyson wasn't sure he could move again so he fell into Max's embrace, body limp as the blonde boy somehow manoeuvered both of them to fall back onto the bed, their chests still heaving as they struggled to catch their breath.

… and then, a random burst of energy as Max propped himself up on an elbow and leaned over Tyson's chest to sink his teeth in the front of his throat, sucking his way up the bluenette's neck to leave a string of stinging bites that would definitely bruise in a few hours. Tyson couldn't find it in himself to protest, only dragging the blonde's head up to meet him in a softer kiss, the sort he was more used to.

"Do you get it now, Tyson?", Max panted, eyes half-lidded as he crawled up Tyson's body again, hands no longer dormant by his sides but now actively brushing up his sides and pinching his nipples. His readily re-awakening dick dug into Tyson's belly.

"What?" Tyson questioned, laying back and enjoying the attention being bestowed on him.

Max sat up, eyes an unfamiliar blue that set Tyson shivering down to his toes. A small smirk curled on the American's lips as his finger ran down the string of hickeys that were sure to appear on Tyson's neck.

"You belong to me."

**If you have made it this far, you might as well review you know? **


End file.
